eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5040 (27 March 2015)
Synopsis A grumpy Dennis creeps down the stairs, eyes on the brand new games console sitting there. In the living room, Sharon, Ben, Abi and Jay sit together awkwardly. Ben suggests playing on the console, but Sharonfirmly retorts that it’s for Dennis only. When Sharon hears Dennis creak on the stairs and heads out to find him, Jay, Abi and Ben overhear shouting, before Dennis thumps Sharon. Sharon hides the mark Dennis has left on her face with her hair, before snapping at Jay when she finds post from earlier that she hasn’t been told about. Once alone, Sharon opens a letter – it’s hers and Ian’s DNA test results. After she gives it a read, Sharon determinedly heads out. At the Beales’, Jane comes downstairs to find Ian rearranging furniture and begs him to talk about Cindy wanting Beth adopted. Jane claims that Beth should be adopted into her family by the pair of them. Ian doesn’t want to hear it, but pauses for thought when he’s alone in the kitchen and clocks Beth’s rattle. When Ian catches a glimpse of blonde hair walking up to the front door, he drops his mug in shock – but it turns out to be Sharon. Sharon produces a bottle of wine and suggests a nightcap. Ian clocks the scratch on Sharon’s face but she covers, claiming she caught herself with her rings. After some small talk, Sharon admits the real reason she came round – and produces the DNA test results letter. She explains the results are inconclusive as one of the samples was corrupted. Sharon produces two new test kits; she wants them to do it again straight away - but Jane walks in and breaks the moment. Sharon gets defensive when Jane admits that she heard about Dennis biting a boy at school out of nowhere. Once the pair are alone, Ian tells Sharon that he’s not happy with the way she spoke to Jane. Tensions rise when Ian questions Sharon’s parenting skills – buying Dennis presents when he’s misbehaved. When Sharon suggests Ian has a word with Dennis, Ian flips – he’s sick of sorting out other people’s mess. Ian calls Sharon pathetic and she slaps him hard. Ian grabs Sharon and physically throws her out of the house. After a few seconds, Ian opens the door and the pair apologise to each other. Over a cup of tea, Ian reassures Sharon that she is a good mum. Sharon admits she’s scared of Dennis –he has his Dad and Granddad’s temper – that’s why she’s so desperate to know where she’s really from. Ian gently tells Sharon that there’s no way they can be family – Lou would never have allowed her own granddaughter to be adopted. Sharon knows he’s right. When Sharon questions why Ian agreed to be tested, he admits that some days he doesn’t know what he’s doing – and that was one of those days. Sharon admits defeat; they don’t need to do the test again. As Ian sees Sharon off, Sharon promises that of tomorrow, she’ll start with the tough mum act. As Ian heads back inside and finds Jane up with Beth, Ian offers to settle her back to sleep. As Sharon drops the DNA tests into the bin, Phil appears at the back door. Sharon’s angry when she sees that Phil’s let Dennis stay up late and is even more unhappy with Phil’s disappearing act. Phil firmly tells Sharon that she needs to do them all a favour and decide what she wants. As Phil joins the rest of the family, Sharon is left alone, broken and distant from everyone else... Alfie asks Donna if Martin can stay at hers for the night, explaining that he’s sleeping in his van; Donna reluctantly agrees. Back at her flat, Donna’s put out when the men vote against her over which film to watch. Donna turns off the film and asks Martin outright why he’s sleeping in his van – Alfie’s annoyed that she’s not been subtle and Martin’s put out that Alfie’s gone behind his back. When Alfie and Donna try reminding Martin that he still has the house and business, Martin comes clean – he’s lost it all. Martin fills Alfie in – he re-mortgaged and then was unable to afford it and the house got re-possessed; now he’s got nothing. Hearing how distressed Martin is, Alfie hands him everything he needs to take over the fruit and veg stall. Credits Category:Episode Category:2015 Episodes